The Will of the Forgotten-Revamped
by The Lone Swordswolf
Summary: He was betrayed. Abandoned by the very village he sought to protect. They forgot about him. Cast with the other dregs of the nations, survival was but a dream for the delusional. but to survive is to endure and prosper. And he has most certainly survived.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: It's Alive! And I still don't own a thing!**

**Yes, I actually rewrote this thing. And I have to say, I personally prefer this to the orginal. Now for those that have read the original you'll notice changes, both big and small. So, on with the show!**

Prologue

**Konohagakure, Hokage Tower, Council Chambers**

"It is by the majority vote, that on this day, the council has deemed the genin, Naruto Uzumaki, guilty on all charges," said a stoic Tsunade. Naruto was wide eyed in disbelief. He didn't understand, could not understand, what just occurred. He was put on trial and sentenced within five minutes after it started. This was a mockery and he knew it. Hell, they all knew it.

"Why?" he cried out. "What have I done? Why am I on trial?"

It was the village elder, Danzo Shimura, that answered him. "It has been brought to light, that you have attempted to use the Kyuubi's chakra without your sensei's approval multiple times, putting you, your team, and anyone in the vicinity in harms way. It has also been proven that you used an excessive amount of the Kyuubi's chakra in your attempt to apprehend Sasuke Uchiha and bring him back home." You could see by the look on the mans face, even he was finding the whole thing a farce. Couldn't these idiots on the council see what an idiotic move they were making here. They were going to lose their jinchuriki!

"Because we cannot risk the Kyuubi gaining its freedom in the event of your death," said Tsunade, "you are to be sentenced to ten years in the Elemental Nations, maximum security prison, Vorkuta." All present ninja shuddered at the mention of that hellhole. Even Danzo and his hidden Root. Vorkuta was inescapable, impenetrable, and renowned for its ability to break even the strongest willed. It's a long tortuous death sentence.

But Naruto didn't know of this. No one under the rank of chunin has ever been put in there and thus its existence was kept hidden from all genin. And even if he did know of it, he wouldn't have been able to react to the news. He was numb. He didn't feel anything. There was no anger, no sadness, and any shock was replaced by this numbness that consumed his body.

He didn't react as they hoisted him up. He didn't show pain when they pushed him down the stairs. He showed no emotion when he was paraded down the street in chains as the surrounding crowd cheered and jeered at him. Sakura and Kakashi refused to look at him. Team eight seemed troubled with what was happening while their sensei Kurenai was stone faced. Gai's team sent him pitying looks except for Neji who didn't raise his head. Shikamaru seemed bored with the whole thing, while Choji seemed sad. But, Ino and Asuma sent him a triumphant smirk and a scowl respectively.

But this didn't get a rise from him. No, what did was the heartbroken faces of the Ichirakus. Teuchi was gritting his teeth, but trying to stay strong and Ayame was sobbing in her hands. He wanted to say everything was going to be alright, but even he wouldn't believe it. He finally blacked out from the emotional trauma when he was bodily thrown into the prison carriage.

**Two weeks Later, Border Between Mountain, Volcano, and Cloud Country, Vorkuta**

Naruto finally came to his senses when the bars slammed shut behind him. He turned and grabbed hold of the bars and pressed his face between them. "Hey! Let me out! I'm innocent, I swear!" The guard didn't react as he whistled jauntily while twirling his keys tauntingly. Naruto didn't know how long he stayed in that position yelling for someone. He only stopped when his throat became dry. With a shuddering sigh, he turned to the cell he was in.

It was crap. The sink was barely hanging onto the wall, the toilet had what appeared to be mold on it, the walls and ceiling were severely fractured as if they were about to give at any moment, and the beds were just a slab of stone with what might have been a white sheet at one point and no pillows. The funny or sad part is he couldn't tell if this was worse or an improvement to his apartment.

He was startled when he saw movement in the far corner. He backed away as someone came into the dim light. It was an older man. He was dressed in a roughly patched prisoner garb with some rags serving as a strange hat. Naruto could tell the man was older than most because of his graying facial hair. As the man stepped closer, Naruto pressed himself to the bars. Seeing the response he was getting, the man raised his hands open palmed in the universal sign of peace.

"W-who are you? Where am I?" asked a shaking Naruto.

"Peace child," said the man. "I am Victor Resnov and you…you are in Vorkuta. Welcome, to the darkest pits of hell."

**Otogakure, Hidden Base**

We find Sasuke Uchiha standing before a full length mirror. He was examining all the wounds he had suffered at the hands of Naruto. There it was again. That name. He couldn't stop seeing it over and over again in his mind as his hand went through Naruto's chest. He couldn't shake the horror he felt as Naruto laid there motionless, nor the relief and joy he felt when Naruto took a shuddering breath. This also brought forth a sense of full relief as he was finally out of that accursed village. The village that had for so long, held him back from attaining the power to avenge his clan and the same village he feared if they ever discovered his most guarded secret.

He placed his hands in an inverted ram seal and muttered the all to common word kai. His body seemed to crack before breaking apart. Standing in his place was a young girl. Sasuke Uchiha never existed. He was a falsity, a lie, created by the girls father, and maintained by her mother and brother. Her father believed having a daughter was a sign of weakness and covered it as best he could. No one, but her mother and brother knew she was a girl. Her name was Sayuri Uchiha, not very original, but her mother gave her the name and thus she treasured it.

She was heading towards the bed when a series of knocks came form her door. She sighs and grumbles at the timing. She opened the door to see Kabuto with his ever present smirk on his face. "Well," she said, annoyed, "what do you want?"

Kabuto just chuckles at her attitude. "Come now Sayuri-chan. Can't I just visit?" At her deadpanned expression, he actually pouts. If she wasn't so annoyed, Sayuri would have laughed. "Orochimaru-sama wants you in his throne room."

He stepped aside as she marched past, then proceeded to follow her. It didn't take long to reach the throne room as Orochimaru wanted Sayuri as close to the center of his base as he could get her. The feeling of foreboding settled over her as she entered. "What is it now?" she asked.

"Kukuku," Orochimaru laughed at her blatant disrespect. "Now, now. Is that any way to treat your sensei. In any case, I thought you'd like to here some interesting news from your former home. News dealing with a certain loud-mouthed blond." That got her attention. "Yes. It seems Konoha doesn't tolerate failure anymore. Especially with you riding on the line. It appears that dear, sweet Naruto-kun has been sentenced to ten years in prison. A prison named…Vorkuta."

Sayuri paled at the name of the prison. If it was anywhere else, she'd have confidence that her rambunctious friend would make it through. But that prison was known for anyone that ever enters, no one ever leaves. "Why?" she asked. "Why him?"

"Because for all their tails of being the most generous, Konoha is the most hypocritical. They never cared for Naruto-kun. He was a suicide soldier at best, cheap labor at worst. Did you not think that their intelligence would not have alerted Konoha to Nami no Kuni's plight? Or the threats lurking around Takigakure? Or, what about Yuki no Kuni. It was very well known that the fool Doto had set up his tyrannical reign there. Kukuku, yes. Each mission outside the village was allowed for your team because it was Konoha's best chances of getting rid of Naruto-kun without officially soiling their hands."

He stood up and walked till he was behind the crying Sayuri. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders, as if trying to comfort her. "Don't you see now Sayuri-chan? Don't you see Konoha's true colors? Help me destroy the Leaf. Help me erase the hypocrisy."

"What do you need me to do?" she said.

**Ame, Hidden Cavern**

Ten astral images appeared. All of them varying in shapes and sizes (and attitude) with the only identical item being the soon to be infamous black cloaks with red clouds. The most blurred image started off. "Zetsu, report," he commanded.

A man with a strange headpiece stepped into the light. It was revealed that it wasn't a headpiece, but a part of his body that resembled a Venus flytrap. Only his face could be seen, but even that would raise more questions. His face was two different colors. The right side was black with a yellow eye that had no pupil nor eyelids and the left side was white with a yellow eye. "Forgive me leader-sama, but **the Kyuubi jinchuriki is now** out of our reach."

"Explain," said the apparent leader.

"The **jinchuriki was betrayed by Konoha** and sentenced to ten years** in Vorkuta**." This shocked everyone. Not only at Konoha's blatant betrayal but at the name of the prison that the Kyuubi jinchuriki is to be incarcerated in. Vorkuta's reputation outmatches even that of the Kyuubi itself. It is a prison that has withstood the test of time and has been around since before the Rikudou Sennin was said to have been around. This was indeed troubling.

The way Vorkuta works is that to most, it is an inescapable prison. That is only half true. What isn't widely known, is that it is also a labor camp. The area where the prisoners/laborers were kept was underground in a vast series of tunnels and passageways. It is easy to get lost and many have died from dehydration once they were lost. If that isn't bad, ninety-nine percent of those tunnels are highly unstable and even a D-rank can cause them to collapse. Up above, the entire area is an impenetrable fortress that has withstood a full on assault from the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Even if they were to successfully infiltrate the fortress, the guards would collapse the tunnels.

"What're we supposed to do now?" asked a large individual with an equally as large object on their back.

The leader took a few moments to collect his thoughts. He soon answered with a sigh. "Nothing as of yet. There are to many risks if we were to attack Vorkuta. We'll need to prepare a plan. See if you can't come up with one. In the mean time, the schedule shall remain the same. Dismissed."

One by one, the astral images left until only two remained. One was the man that had the object on his back, the other was his partner, Itachi Uchiha. "Well ain't that a series of unfortunate events, huh, Itachi?" His response was a stoic nod. "I swear you are more robotic than Sasori, and the guy is a damn puppet. Whatever."

Before leaving Itachi said a silent prayer for Naruto and his sister. _'Be safe, both of you.'_

**AN: Before you complain about Danzo, I did my research and found out that he's a big patriot. He would do anything for Konoha. So, getting rid of their jinchuriki is something he'd avoid at all costs. However, I am not going to make him a good guy. And for those who will complain about Vorkuta still being Vorkuta, I don't care. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I don't own naruto, Call of Duty, blah, blah, blah.**

**Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 1

**Two Weeks Later, Vorkuta**

Two weeks. Two long weeks since his incarceration. The shock has long since left him. He tried to meet this situation with the same enthusiasm he always had, by force if he had two. But, the depression is so palpable that you could practically feel it. Jokes got him blank stares, laughter got him hit by the guards, and boasting accomplished nothing. He knew he was naively trying to hold onto something. Something he could focus on so he doesn't fall into a depressive state like the rest. But resistance was futile.

He couldn't laugh anymore. He didn't boast, he didn't even talk much anymore. And his jokes were weaker than a sheet of wet toilet paper. What was worse, he was beginning to get claustrophobic. He would start to hyperventilate when he was forced into some of the smaller tunnels. And his dreams mostly consist of the ceiling collapsing on him and him never waking up. Worse, he had started to believe that the dreams becoming real would be the better alternative than this hell.

It's been only two weeks, he knew he wouldn't last.

**A Month Later, Vorkuta**

Another tunnel collapsed. There were fifteen dead, twenty-six dying, and upwards of fifty wounded. Naruto had suffered a large gash along the back of his leg. If he was normal, he would need it amputated because there was no health care here. And even if he managed to keep his leg, he'd be left with a limp for the remainder of his life. Fortunately, he was a jinchuriki so he'll heal. But the seal that was placed on him like everyone else slowed the process by a considerable margin.

He was just returning to his cell because wounds and sickness won't stop you from working. He laid on the slab of stone that was his bed. His thoughts drifting to the man responsible for him still being around, Viktor Reznov. He had tried to slit his throat with a jagged chip of stone, but Reznov had caught his arm and told him to wait for the opportune moment. He didn't understand then and he still doesn't understand now. Is he supposed to kill himself before everyone else, or someone else so he wouldn't further stain the sheets with his blood?

He was torn from his thoughts when the cell door opened. In came Viktor Reznov looking the same as he did when Naruto first arrived. "It hurts, doesn't it?" the man asked. "You and I are not so different, child. You and I and everyone kept prisoner here are alike. We are all soldiers without an army. Betrayed by our country. Abandoned by our comrades. Forgotten by those we held dear."

"But there is something that makes me different from everyone here," continued the man, catching Naruto's interest. "I am not willing to lie down like some dog and let this be my fate."

"So what are you gonna do?" interjected Naruto. "Make a prison break?" The look on Reznov's face was answer enough. "You can't be serious! You'll die! I-it can't be done." Naruto's voice wavered and cracked as he spoke.

"You are still young and you have much to learn, child, but anything can be accomplished with enough time and determination. Tell me, do you know of the legend that surrounds Vorkuta?" At Naruto's affirmative no, he carried on. "There is a legend that there is a treasure of power that rests in the very depths of Vorkuta. Anyone who wields it will have the capability of ushering in a new era. That is why most are sent here when the crimes do not demand as such."

"You must understand child that half of those here did no wrong, except perhaps angering the wrong people. We are sent to die here so that those in power can stay in power. And the rich mineral deposits make it all the more profitable. But this is a double edged sword. There is a power, a freedom, in being forgotten as we are. Those…fools are so firm in their belief of the strength of this prison that they live their lives with no fear of retribution. This makes them weak, complacent, while we grow strong toiling as we are."

"But how?" asked Naruto. "How are we supposed to get free? We're not strong enough. No one is."

"Not alone. But together, we can create an army that can and will cast down these shackles of oppression and torment. If you were to merely look, you'd see many promising recruits. But I cannot do this alone. I need your help, child."

"Why would you need my help?" asked Naruto.

"I would like to use your diminutive stature to our advantage. You can traverse areas others cannot. You can easily slip past the guards. This window of opportunity is closing. As you grow older, the bigger you'll become. Everyone in an army serves a purpose. No one is forgotten. Would you join me child?"

"H-hai," choked out Naruto. Only Iruka and the Ichiraku's believed in him this much. To find someone else, even if they are prisoners, was very refreshing. "What do you need me to do?"

Viktor smiled at the fire that appeared in the child's eyes. It was good to see it because it told him the child, Naruto, would not give up so easily again. "Every journey begins with a single step. For step one, I'll need you to…"

**Five Months Later, Tetsu no Kuni, Hidden Oto Base**

_** 'Why? Why would you do this Nii-san?'**_

_** 'Why? To test my power, nothing more. Everyone here was just a means to an end.'**_

"Liar!" shouted out Sayuri. It was not to long ago that Orochimaru came to her and delivered another shocking revelation. Itachi was _ordered_ to kill her clan. By the Hokage and elders no less. The fact that her older brother, her reason for existing so she can get revenge, had ended up lying to her about why he did kill her clan caused a mental breakdown.

But this is exactly what Orochimaru wanted. The man stood on a balcony as he observed his newest pupil systematically dismember a number of failed experiments. With her mental defenses shattered, he was able to come in and properly mold her. It was immensely amusing to the man as he watched her hatred for Konoha grow by leaps and bounds. She became all the more willing to learn and grow. He wasn't delusional however. He knew that given the chance, Sayuri would run off after her older brother to at least get answers. That was the main reason for traveling around so often. That pesky older Uchiha had come sniffing around his bases.

"You lied to me! Even then you protected me. W-why?" She started to sob near the end.

Orochimaru **Shunshined (Body Flicker)** down to the arena. "Because Itachi-kun loved his village before his clan. But he loved you more than he did his village. He was willing to cast himself into the fires of hell itself if it would mean you would be safe," said the snake.

Sayuri quickly wiped her eyes. "Just give me more power so that I can make the Leaf pay."

**Six Months Later, Vorkuta**

It's been a little over a year since he was tossed into this damnable prison. But Naruto was no longer mad at him being here. He was actually glad. The prisoners treated him better than the 'honorable' citizens of Konoha ever did. Most here had worked for the various villages around. So finding a taijutsu expert and a kenjutsu specialist wasn't as hard as most would think. And it was all because of Reznov and his plan that he was able to meet them.

As the days pass, their numbers slowly swelled. They almost matched the numbers of guards and some were beginning to be a bit jittery. He couldn't blame them. Freedom seemed so close that they could practically taste it. But that wasn't what occupied his thoughts right now. No. What did was this faint tug he felt every now and then. He didn't feel sick. He'll ask Reznov later.

**Three Months Later, Vorkuta**

Naruto was crawling through some of the narrowest tunnels he has come across. Not even two days ago, while everyone was working, he made a dash into the tunnels. The guards didn't chase after him because they saw no reason to. The reason for him breaking away from everyone was because of that constant tug. It's been driving him insane. He's lucky he gets ten minutes of sleep before the tug would come back stronger than last time.

He didn't know where he was and he didn't care. He was just following the tug,using the dim light from the lantern to show him the way. He vaguely remembered the conversation he had with Reznov.

**Flashback**

_ Naruto was nervous as he came up to the man who had essentially saved him all those months ago. He sometimes wondered if this is what Haku felt like with Zabuza. He shook that thought away, best not to dwell on the past. They had just come back from one of their meetings with the other inmates about the planned prison break and he knew that this was the best time he could ask._

_ "Reznov?" he asked._

_ "What is it child?"_

_ "Um, I don't know how to say this, but as of late, there's been this feeling I get, it kind of feels like someone is pulling or tugging me. I don't know what's going on."_

_ "Ah, that is both simple and yet complicated. You see, remember how I told you about the power that lies beneath Vorkuta? It is believed that every now and then that the power would call out to someone. Both prisoner and guard have fallen to this. It starts out as a passing feeling one would experience when they have forgotten something. Then it acts as a young child would, by pulling and tugging at them to follow. The longer one resisted, the harder it became to ignore. It drove many mad and everyone who was heard its call has gone to look for it, but have never returned."_

_ Naruto paled at this. "Yo-you don't think…?"_

_ "I do. The power has called out to you. And sooner or later you'll answer."_

**Flashback End**

So here he was, following the tug. He's past many skeletons along the way, bodies of those that came before, caught in cave ins, died of dehydration, or a number of things he didn't bother thinking of. Of the little water he managed to take with him, not a drop remained, and he was feeling the effects. He stumbled into a wall to catch his breath when the wall collapsed beneath his weight. He fell through and slid down a sharp slope with a yell of surprise.

When he reached the bottom, he took a moment to gather himself before looking the way he came. It seemed that the area he was in before had collapsed completely, judging by the various rocky protrusions sticking out of the wall. "Well, I guess I'm not going back that way."

With no choice, he moved forward. As he did, he noticed how large the area he was in actually was. The ceiling was so high he had to strain to see it. Then there was the fact the place was littered with stalagmites and stalactites so large that they easily dwarfed him. Finally, there was a glowing moss everywhere. It was curious to him. He made it halfway through, or what he hoped was halfway, when the trail came to an abrupt halt. So into his observations of the cavern he nearly fell into the pit before him. He managed to catch onto the ledge on reflex.

"Looking down, his breath caught when he saw the rows and rows of stalagmites ready to impale him. He climbed back up and finally breathed a sigh of relief. Getting back to his feet, he groaned when he realized that he had to somehow get across. If he was able to use chakra, he'd be able to stick to the walls and just walk across, but that wasn't an option.

He paced along the edge, taking occasional glances before going back to thinking. It was only after his fifth pass, when he made it to one of the walls, did he take another look. There before him was a handhold in the wall. Looking along it, he could see various handholds and ledges that he could use to get to the other side. He took a moment to slap and berate himself for not noticing this sooner.

After stretching to help loosen his muscles, he got started. Grabbing hold, he slowly made his way across, moving from grip to grip. As he did, he noticed that he was steadily getting higher until he came head to rock with the ceiling. He yelped and grabbed the sore spot with his left hand while holding onto the grip with his right. He looked around to spot the next grip but couldn't see it. He started to panic slightly till he found a close by pair of stalactites that hooked together to form a half ring.

He jumped and grabbed onto it, before continuing with this on several 'rings' or 'bars' in the cavern ceiling. When he made it three-fourths of the way to the other side, a sudden tremor caused the cavern to rumble and the bar he was hanging from cracked on one end. Naruto quickly swung himself onto the wall as the other half fell below.

Naruto slid on the wall as he scrambled for a hold, grip, or ledge. He came to a hard stop when he slammed into a ledge after fifty feet. Grabbing his head and groaning in pain, he didn't notice that the ledge he was on was starting to tilt. "Wha?" he mumbled. He went to stand, but the already fragile ledge couldn't take a sudden shift like that and fell.

Naruto was not ashamed to say he screamed as he fell, back still on the broken off ledge. He narrowly avoided one of the larger stalagmites and used the ledge as a makeshift sled as he glided down its rocky surface to the bottom. Whether by instincts, reflex's, or fear, Naruto managed to use his body to move his rocky sled out of the way of many obstacles, stalagmites, and gaps to avoid getting killed. When he angled his body to avoid a particularly large stalagmite, he ended up sending himself into a doubly large gap.

Slamming back down onto his rocky sled, it proved that it couldn't take anymore abuse and crumbled beneath him. Thankfully, he had fallen into a smooth surfaced tunnel. That still didn't help with all the small rocks now digging into and tearing at his flesh. The tunnel mad another sharp downward spiral before ending in open air. Naruto once again screamed as he went hurdling though utter blackness. His scream was caught off when he slammed into water, submerging him.

Stunned, he let himself float back to the surface. Good thing to, as he couldn't make out which way was up or down. Rearing his head up, he greedily took many gulps as air till he calmed down. Not being able to see, but not willing to let himself to sit there till he drowned, he swam in a random direction. He swam for what felt like hours till he came to a wall. Feeling some reassurance at this, he used it to move along to his left.

Only when his eyelids started to become heavy and he was finding it harder and harder to move did he find a sandy beach. Thankful for small mercies, he crawled onto land. After all that he went through, he was beyond exhausted, but he couldn't rest now. The familiar tugging was on him with a vengeance. Groaning in annoyance and desperation, he made his way to his feet. He slowly stumbled his way in the darkness until he tripped onto what felt like rocky stairs.

Holding his bleeding forehead, he cursed at whatever was calling him. Now crawling his way blindly up the stairs, he was certain he was leaving a trail of blood. When he reached the top, he just laid flat on his stomach so as to not further aggravate his wounds. Suddenly, previously unseen torches came to life, blinding him slightly from the sudden light.

Letting his eyes adjust, he could see he was before a small cave with torches along the walls as to show the way. Getting back to his feet, he now limped along the path. It took him only a few minutes to make his way to the end. The entire time, the tugging getting stronger till that was all he could feel, then nothing. He found himself in a highly decorative alcove with a pedestal in the middle. And on that pedestal was a familiar looking scroll.

"Oh, no way," he muttered. "A summons? I nearly got killed because of a summons?" Nevertheless, he walked up to it and grabbed hold see what summons it was. At that moment a puff of smoke filled the alcove and when it cleared he and the scroll was gone.

**One Year Later, Konoha, Hokage's Office**

Tsunade was looking out the windows as she nursed a bottle of sake. _'Two years'_, she thought. _'Two years since Naruto's imprisonment, two years since Akutsuki dropped off the face of the earth, and two years since things have gone to shit.'_

Tsunade sighed as she thought over the consequences of what they did to Naruto. Most of the villagers who were bigoted against Naruto had held a village wide celebration. To them, they were finally free of the Kyuubi and could look forward to nothing but happiness and prosperity. But, it wasn't to be however. Once word had spread out of Konoha, their punishment began.

No one had realized how much the Leaf had actually depended on Naruto. The treaties and trade with Nami no Kuni, Takigakure, and Yuki no Kuni were all because of Naruto. To all these places, he was a hero. And to find out that their hero's own home had betrayed him, well, they certainly were not pleased. The alliance with Taki was still there, but severely strained, and that was only because Taki couldn't stand by itself being only a minor village. Koyuki Kazehana had personally come to Konoha to verbally rip them a new one and tear up their trade agreement, much to the dismay of most councilors.

But Wave actually hit the hardest. Because of Naruto, they were able to import and export goods at half prices. Trade came freely and with less haggle than normal. After Naruto's imprisonment, things took a drastic change. Wave didn't tear up their alliance with them, much to the relief of many, but that was only because Wave was such a small country. In return however, prices were jacked up to at least double the norm for their services and all missions to Konoha from Wave were only given half of what the mission should be worth.

News then spread across the nations of what happened. Many nations had started to blacklist Konoha, even Hi no Kuni in general. This inevitably brought down the wrath of the Fire Daimyo. He had come marching up to Konoha's walls and demanded that the Hokage and council meet him out there. They had to follow as he said since he controls what happens to Konoha. The man was far beyond pissed.

He had them sit down as he tore them apart piece by piece out in the open so that anyone could watch. He then proceeded to cut Konoha's funding in half, all members of the civilian council fired, an investigation into the elders, and the clan heads put under watch. When some members had outright tried to rebuke the man, he had responded by knocking their lights out himself. Most forgot that the man was an actual warlord.

And that was just in the first six months. Since then, everyone has had to tighten their belts to get by. She shook her head to try to gain some piece of mind. "I have a bad feeling. Something's coming. I can feel it."

**Two Months and Two Weeks Later, Vorkuta**

Naruto stood on a balcony that overlooked a large underground city. It was shoddy at best, but they can polish it up and smooth out the edges later. When he had found the summons, he was very disappointed that it was that which was the fabled power beneath Vorkuta. He had then been taken to the realm of the summons and had met the boss. The sheer size of it was large enough to dwarf the toad boss. He was then challenged to prove he was worthy to summon them. Even with the seals that prevented him from using his chakra and the fox's, he had managed to pass.

Using the summons, he had them dig out and area where he could use as a base of operations for the planned rebellion. After that, he had set out to smuggle everyone that had joined their cause further down below. Soon, it became apparent that they were lacking in several things. Room, food, water, and similar stuff. Water was easy. He had his summons dig a tunnel to the underwater lake or river that he had fallen into before. Room was next as being forced to dig tunnels themselves, the escaped prisoners had dug out their own niches and with time, became buildings.

Food was tricky however. They couldn't grow anything because there wasn't any sunlight. They temporarily survived by the many bats and insects that filled some of the caves. But that was when someone had brought up that bats do leave their caves at night. So, following the bats in their nightly voyage, they had found themselves outside.

**Flashback**

_ As they climbed over the ridge in the tunnel, they were blasted in the face by a chill wind. Excitement took them and they started running like mad. They soon found themselves on a mountain side overlooking a lush forest. Many whooped with glee and made to run for it. That is, until Naruto stopped them. "What do you think you're doing?" he demanded._

_ "Sir," cried one, "We are free. We can make a run for it. There are no guards to stop us."_

_ Naruto snarled at them, startling them. "If that is how you feel, then go on ahead. Answer me this before you do. Where will you go? As soon as your recognized, you'll be killed on sight at best, thrown back here at worst and our plans will be ruined because that will cause an investigation on how you managed to escape."_

_ Most had the decency to bow their heads in shame. They were so close, but they weren't willing to gain their freedom, only to lose it later on, and risk everyone else. "Listen," continued Naruto, "We're close. The time is nearing fast for us to gain our freedom for good and to end this prison once and for all. Gather what you can and make your way back. We can't jump the gun or all is lost."_

**End Flashback**

To many, that had made him their leader. He hadn't let the temptation that had others chomping on the bid for get to his head. Since then, things had started going a lot more smoothly than originally thought. _'Soon. I can feel it.'_

**Oto base, Kaminari no Kuni**

Sayuri sat on a mound of bodies lost in her thoughts. A small smile came to her as a tear trickled down her cheek. _'I'm so close. The Leaf will pay for what they have done. To me, my clan, Itachi, and you Naruto-kun.'_ It wasn't so long ago that news was leaked that Naruto had perished in Vorkuta. According to testimony of the guards, he went mad and ran off deeper into the tunnels beneath. She couldn't blame him, she'd probably have done the same after so long.

Meanwhile Kabuto approached his master. "Sayuri's improving by leaps and bounds since you gave her the news of Naruto-kun's death Orochimaru-sama."

"Yes. It seems that her desire for revenge has increased exponentially. I dare say it almost rivals my hatred for the Leaf. It makes no difference in the end. Sayuri won't live to see the village burn I'm afraid. The time is coming that I'll need to switch bodies again. She just needs a push and she'll be perfect. Kukuku. All according to plan."

**Underground City, Vorkuta, Six Months Later**

Naruto stood before everyone as they waited for him to speak. "We were cast aside by our homes," he finally said. "Betrayed by our comrades, our allies, and thrown into Vorkuta to be forgotten." Murmurs started passing through the crowd. "But we wouldn't lie down like dogs so easily. For the past months we have we have endeavored to ready ourselves to show the world that though we were betrayed, abandoned, and forgotten, we live on." Cheers started coming from the crowd. "After months of sacrifice, back breaking labor, training that would make most Anbu shudder, and continuous planning, we are ready. We will march through Vorkuta's streets. We will throw down the chains of oppression. And when Vorkuta falls, the nations are next!" He threw his fist in the air as more and more of the crowd started joining in. "Brothers! Freedom and justice is at hand! Go and show that we are never to be forgotten!"

* * *

**AN: How'd you like it. Was it better than the original?**


End file.
